Father's day for Pietro
by enfant-terrible
Summary: Pietro writes a letter to hir real dad ad goes to see the man who he thinks of as a father


Hey me again and all my awesome this idea came to me while reading a mothers day fic and thought hmmm what's the worst day for Pietro and he wrote a letter to his daddykins Ya I fucked up pie's history but I like it maybe you will? ________________________________________*_____________*_______ ________________________________________  
  
Dear father  
  
Today is Saturday. Father's day to be exact. The worst day of the year for me. Most kids spend father's day with their dads giving them ties or other useless presents. I on the other hand spend it alone with no one thinking about how my father hates me and how ill never be good enough.  
  
Why can't you be proud of me? Why can't you be normal? Why aren't I good enough for you?  
  
There was a time when you did give a damn before the whole world domination thing. When You Wanda and Me used to spend afternoons having picnics at the park, watch fireworks and get along. But not anymore in fact you locked Wanda away but I did nothing because I'm daddy's little soldier. His go to guy. You made my own sister hate me and want to kill me and now I sit here thinking about how I want you to love me.  
  
One time Lance asked me why I care so damn much. Why I try when all you've done is hurt me belittle me and make me feel bad. Well its not that easy some times I think it's a challenge you know see how hard I can push my self see how far I have to go until I'm good enough for you. Never have been never will. But what I think it really is that everyone needs to be loved. I know that sounds corny and it is but its true. The x men call us delinquents but we never had a chance. None of us I mean if we had parents or good ones in Wanda and my cases do you think we'd be living in the boarding house hell no. We'd live in a mansion  
  
Some times I wonder what life would be like if I had a useful power or some thing powerful. Like Wanda or rogue or like you dad what if I was your perfect little mini me. Would you love me then? Would I spend father's day with you then? But I don't I have super speed. Crap power if you ask me. All I can do is run. So that's what I'll do something big comes I'll run you can't catch me I'm the great quicksilver. More like the useless son who can't do anything right.  
  
What if mom was alive would you love me then? Or Anya*1* I bet you loved her. I bet you still love her. I can't amount to anything. Not for you at least. I'm a straight a student. I can finish a year's work in a week. I'm a track star. Too fast for them to see.  
  
I think to my self some times what if I moved in with the x men? Or what if Xavier was my dad would I be so screwed up. But he did raise me I mean you duped us off there every chance you got to do god knows what. I think of him as my father and you no what and I love him more than you. He raised me. He is my father. I left 1 month before Scott came he never told anyone about me living there. Only Beast, Storm and Xavier no that. Their my real family them and the brotherhood I never told them that before but tonight I will.  
  
Good-bye father and May you know that you brought this  
upon your self  
  
Pietro  
  
Pietro sealed the envelope and put a stamp on it. He grabbed the gift-wrapped box as he speed out the door. He ran towards the mansion but made sure to but the letter in the mailbox on the way. He soon reached the mansion doors.  
  
DING DONG Evan and Kurt answered the doors  
  
" What the hell do you want Maximoff," Evan emphasised his name while Kurt stood there shocked.  
  
" I want to talk to the professor if that's not a problem with you, Daniels," pietro gripped the box closer.  
  
" Well it is.." The professor cut off Evan  
  
" Come in Mr. Maximoff," Xavier said as he folded his hands underneath his chin. Soon the whole student body was in the front hall seeing what all the noise was about.  
  
" Well today is fathers day and I got you something," Pietro passed the gift-wrapped box to the professor and headed for the door.  
  
" You know there is always a room here for you Pietro, like there always has been." The professor said he honestly missed pietro. They were like each other's second chance at a family like the son and father that they both missed.  
  
" Sorry chuck but I found my place in life I found my real family I found the brotherhood." Pietro said over his shoulder then he was gone. The professor opened the box to see the most god-awful tie. And smiled to him self. The rest of the group stood there trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
_____________________________________________*________*_______ ________________________________________ like it love it hate it tell me 


End file.
